<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against My Own Conclusions by Amberly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134377">Against My Own Conclusions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly'>Amberly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Like Heaven [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, pure and undiluted fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo’s laugh fills the room. Echoes off the concrete and Wufei feels the same surge of pride he’s always felt when he does this. When he makes Duo laugh, really laugh. Their life is a quiet one, tucked away in their sanctuary of a home. Duo paints and make sculptures and Wufei still trains new recruits, but he doesn’t go in the field anymore. There’s been enough fighting for the two of them, together and alone and, for a horrible three months, with each other. Nothing, Wufei reminds himself, can ever be perfect. But this comes pretty damn close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Like Heaven [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/405643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against My Own Conclusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is TECHNICALLY a fic between “Fought It Through The Teeth” and this but I’m not posting it yet.</p>
<p>Here is some fluff. There will be MORE fluff tomorrow. I’m not sorry. </p>
<p>Thank you for the reads and the kudos and for sticking with me through this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wufei finds Duo, he is sitting on the floor of his studio with sunlight pouring over him, wearing a pair of ratty denim cutoffs and covered in flecks of paint, his long hair pulled back into a bun. There is a canvas in front of him, the rough, broad strokes of a something being created, and all of Duo’s focus is on that. He sings absently, as if he’s not even aware he’s doing it, and Wufei thinks he isn’t. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d found his husband singing. Wufei smiles and leans against the doorframe, grateful that the door is open. The scene before him is a gift he is happy to continue to receive as many times as Duo wants to get it. <br/><br/>“Hey,” Duo says, suddenly, and at first Wufei thinks he is seen. But Duo is laughing and shaking his head, scooping up the ball of black fluff that is their kitten. “You’re going to get paint on your paws. And then what? You’ll track little kitten feet all over the house, and Wu will be very unhappy. We can’t have that.” It settles behind Wufei’s breastbone. Warms him through until he can’t stop smiling. With a soft snort, he makes his way into the studio. An open door means he can come in, and he does. Is happy to do it. Settles on the ground next to Duo and reaches out, scratching the top of Yeats’ head. <br/><br/>“We can’t,” he agrees, very seriously. Wufei meets Duo’s eyes with a sparkle in his own and kisses his cheek. “Is he helping you paint?” <br/><br/>“He’s trying. He can’t seem to understand that the paint goes on the canvas, though.” And sure enough, there are tiny pawprints littering the concrete. There are pawprints on Duo’s shorts, as well, and Wufei laughs. </p>
<p><br/>“I see.” <br/><br/>“He’ll get there. Just you wait,” Duo teases, leaning in to smack a kiss to his cheek, loud and wet. Wufei grins and scoops the kitten up. Cuddles him against his chest as he looks over the painting. It’s too early to tell what it is yet. There’s a background, smatterings of black and grey and a couple bursts of bright, sharp violet. A suggestion of a something, in the middle. And, of course, little paw prints in grey or black along the edges where Duo was too late or too distracted to pick Yeats up. The kitten squirms, done with affection, and Wufei laughs as he watches it rush out of the room, as if it had an appointment somewhere else. “He’s late, he’s late.” <br/><br/>“For a very important date?” Wufei arches an eyebrow at Duo, leaning into him. Duo’s grin is immediate, his joy at Wufei recognizing the reference palpable. He rolls his eyes even as he smiles. Even as he stretches one arm out, passing it behind Duo’s back and settling it next to his hip. “I think I’d prefer if he waited a year or two to date. I am in no way ready to be a grandfather.” <br/><br/>Duo’s laugh fills the room. Echoes off the concrete and Wufei feels the same surge of pride he’s always felt when he does this. When he makes Duo laugh, really laugh. Their life is a quiet one, tucked away in their sanctuary of a home. Duo paints and make sculptures and Wufei still trains new recruits, but he doesn’t go in the field anymore. There’s been enough fighting for the two of them, together and alone and, for a horrible three months, with each other. Nothing, Wufei reminds himself, can ever be perfect. But this comes pretty damn close. He shifts closer to Duo, resting his chin on his shoulder as Duo sets his paints aside. Carefully balances his paintbrush on the pallet and turns his head, stealing a soft kiss. He leans in for another, eyes hooding and-- <br/><br/>“What are you working on?” <br/><br/>“Hm?” Duo blinks at him, then smiles, looking back at the painting. His cheeks flush. Even after all their time together he’s still shy about this. Wufei understands. He tucks poetry into Duo’s hair when he leaves some mornings, or writes it carefully on their bathroom mirror. Spends the rest of the day breathless, all too aware of the pieces of his heart he’s left behind. These are vulnerabilities they’re still learning to share, even with all their love. With all the joy and laughter between them. Wufei doesn’t regret a single step of it, not even vomiting in the first floor Preventer’s bathroom the first time he’d done it, anxiety too overwhelming for him to do anything else. <br/><br/>“I don’t really know yet.” <br/><br/>“You’ve picked the colors.” </p>
<p>“I’ve picked the background, Wu. There could be a thousand other colors in this,” Duo’s lips quirk as he looks at him. What Wufei loves the most about Duo’s explanation is there’s no condescension in it. Wufei loves art but knows nothing about creating it, and Duo answers his question as seriously as if he were a student, and Duo a teacher. They are eye to eye. Nose to nose, and Wufei wants to count every single freckle over that nose. Has kissed every single one of them and will never get tired of doing it. Duo smiles. Dimples and flushes as Wufei gazes into his eyes. Wufei laughs, his own cheeks heating. <br/><br/>“Okay. You’ve picked the background. And your assistant has helped you paint it--a very nice touch, I must say,” he teases, pressing his cheek to Duo’s. Wrapping his other arm around his waist and enjoying their easy closeness. Enjoying how good it feels to sit, together. To touch and be touched, Duo’s fingers resting on his arm. Duo’s head leaning against his. The music continues. Is on repeat, Wufei realizes at last, his brow furrowing as he leans back some. “What song is this?” <br/><br/>“This? Oh,” Duo ducks his head. Makes a show of tucking back a lock of hair and moving a paintbrush around. “It was--I heard it out, the other day. It just kinda...made me think about you.” </p>
<p>“About me?” Wufei is surprised. Maybe he shouldn’t be. They’re married. Duo crossed practically the whole Earthsphrere to do it, a surprising wedding in front of their friends. Duo went to therapy with him, choked on his own feelings for months terrified that they would, somehow, hurt Wufei, and still. It’s hard to believe anything this full of joy could remind anyone of him. He bites his lip, unsure. Uncertain of what to say, the flush on his cheeks saying, he’s sure, more than enough. Duo stands, suddenly. Steps out of Wufei’s arm and holds out a hand. <br/><br/>“Come on,” Duo urges. “Get up here.” Puzzled, Wufei takes his hand. Lets himself be tugged up and against Duo’s chest. One arm goes around his waist and the other takes his hand, and as Wufei’s hand settles automatically on Duo’s shoulder he realizes. <br/><br/>They’re dancing. They’ve always been dancing with each other, from the beginning. First the war and then after, their wary friendship turning to more and more and more until Wufei’s life was so full of it he wondered how he’d ever lived without it. The song is starting over. Duo moves them in a slow, graceless shuffle that’s nothing like a waltz. Nothing like the dancing Wufei knows he’s capable of. The music is too fast for this, but it doesn’t matter. Their cheeks are pressed together, Duo’s lips at his ear. It’s not until the chorus hits that he starts to sing, though, and Wufei is as weak for this man as he’s always been. </p>
<p>“I want you for always,” Duo croons, soft and heartfelt. Runs his fingers along the back of Wufei’s hand. “I hear your name in every word I say.” The song continues and so does Duo’s voice, and Wufei thumbs the spot behind his ear. Shudders and closes his eyes. <br/><br/>Thinks about how many times he’s almost lost the man in his arms, how many times they’ve parted knowing they might never see each other again. Wufei turns his head to find Duo waiting for him. To find Duo looking just as soft and open and his husband smiles at him. The one that crinkles his eyes despite how small it is and Wufei captures that smile eagerly. Kisses Duo with every part of his body, every single cell focused on the taste of him. The way his lips feel against his, and this, Wufei knows. This is what makes it all worth it--Duo’s hand in his hand. Duo’s mouth against his mouth, the feel of his heartbeat steady and strong against his own. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>